


You’re so dumb sometimes!

by clearwaterbottle



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fights, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, aged up! au, clean up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle
Summary: Eric got into a fight.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	You’re so dumb sometimes!

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The Ginger snorted at the larger, bloodied boy on the curb.

“So are you going to drive me back to-“Yes I’ll drive you home.”

Kyle unlocks his car door, inviting the taller boy inside. With no hesitation the brunette got in.

They get to the Cartman threshold in silence. Eric unlocks the front door inviting the smaller, now even more irritated redhead.

“Where are you going?” The small boy hisses.

“To my bedroom?” The taller boy shrugs.

“No, we are cleaning you up! You’re a mess and will get your sheets all gross!” The ginger nags.

Eric whines at the mentioned cleaning of his wounds.  
“C’mon we are going to the bathroom.” The Brofloski announces.

“Sit.” Kyle points to the toilet. Eric closes the lid and lays his head on the back of the tiled wall.  
“Who was it this time?”  
“Clyde Donabitch.” 

“You agreed to not hang around that group anymore, Eric.”

Cartman shoots his eyes open. Kyle never calls him Eric unless he’s pissed.  
“Oh my god you’re gonna fucking kill me.”

Kyle takes the first aid kit and takes out the swabs and alcohol.  
“Take off your shirt.” 

The brunette did as he was told and slipped off his gross t shirt. His body wasn’t chubby anymore, it was more muscular and defined, yet a little soft around his waist. Kyle would never admit how attractive he thought the other male looks, but he would not deny it.

Kyle glances over to see lots of scratches and cuts on his elbows and chest. The green eyed boy takes a swab and puts it against the biggest cut/bruise, on Eric’s cheek. The older boy winces as the alcohol seeps into his skin tissue. Kyle sigh is heavy and quiet. 

“Sorry,” Cartman mumbles while looking up towards the Brofloski. “For making you clean me up, even when it’s not your responsibility.” His brown eyes met the emeralds. 

Kyle froze. “Cartman- Eric. You’re not making me do anything, I want to do this.” Kyle gently cups the others face. “You have been doing so well, with not getting into fights and arguments. I am a bit mad, because of how you let him get to you. I’m disappointed Eric.” 

The brown eyes Kyle were looking at started to water. “Fuck.” Eric says while looking away, wiping his eyes. 

Before Eric has the chance to get up, Kyle puts the brown haired head into his chest. Quickly, Cartman returns the favor by resting his arms around Kyles waist. His sobs soft and brittle. 

“I’m still proud of you. You used to be such a menace, getting into fights insulting anyone around you. Pushing everyone away. You’ve come so far, Eric.” 

The ginger plays with the loose brown hair. 

“Thank you Kyle.” 

“No problem Eric. But we still have to clean the rest of your wounds.” 

“I was hoping you’d forget about that!”


End file.
